Can You Keep a Secret?
by meganedanshi
Summary: She didn't want him to know but at the same time she needed to let him know. Ryosaku.


**A/N:** Because this pair had their first date in the manga, I was too busy crying my heart out to actually update all my other fanfics.

So dear ryosaku lovers, I present to you my very first RyoSaku oneshot~

**Summary: **She didn't want him to know but at the same time she needed to let him know.

* * *

oOo

**CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?**

oOo

* * *

"Don't worry, Tomo-chan! I'm sure you'll pass!" Ryuzaki Sakuno, senior high school student, said to her friend over the phone. She was at one of the family restaurants near their school trying to finish some of her homework while waiting for her grandmother when Tomoka called her.

"But I was so nervous today! I even left my pen at home and had to borrow from my seatmate!" Tomoka wailed and kept telling her about how what happened to her entrance exam today while Sakuno continued to encourage her friend. Fortunately, Sakuno spent so many years together with her that she was able to develop her multitasking skills as exhibited by her ability to complete her Science homework while listening to her friend.

"Mou! I really hope that all the tutoring you and Ryoma-sama did would pay o-" Tomoka said but immediately stopped upon realizing what she said.

"I- I'm sorry, Sakuno! I-"

"It's fine, Tomo-chan," Sakuno mumbled not trusting herself to say anything at all.

The words "Ryoma Echizen" had become a taboo for Sakuno these past few weeks. It wasn't because Ryoma did anything wrong, of course not. The tennis prince was still the same. He still loved tennis. He was still a man of few words. He was still a regular in the tennis club even becoming the captain after Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai had graduated. She forced a smile on her lips to try to lighten her mood and immediately changed the topic of their conversation. A few minutes passed until Sakuno flipped her phone shut. She sighed feeling guilty for making her friend worry over her. It wasn't really her intention to feel this way but she couldn't help it. Not upon learning something about Ryoma.

* * *

A few weeks ago...

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing that he had not yet left their classroom.

"Hn?" was the only reply she got seeing that he was getting ready to go to club practice. Even after years of being classmates and somewhat-friends, she was still very shy around him. She continued to stay at the doorway, silently admiring him. For the past years, she supported him in all his matches but he still had no idea of her feelings for him. Of course, she already knew that Ryoma was too preoccupied with tennis to actually notice her. She wasn't upset about that in any way at all because his passion for tennis is just one of the things she admired about him. But in two months they would be graduating from high school and she still had no idea if they would even go to the same university. Back when they were in first year middle school, Ryoma had left for the US to compete and everyone supported him including her. They exchanged letters and although his answers were brief she cherished each one of them. Imagine their surprise, when he suddenly came back during their senior year in middle school. For two years, she was sad and honestly thought that he would continue living in America or overseas for that matter. When questioned about his decision, he merely said that he missed eating Japanese food. His return only strengthened the notion that she was indeed lonely during the time that he was away. And right now the thought of not seeing him again was creating a big hole in her chest. Tomoka and some of their senpai-tachi had encouraged her to confess but she was too scared to do so.

"Ryuzaki."

"Eep!" Sakuno was startled to find the object of her thoughts standing in front of her.

"K-Kageyama-sensei said to give her the career counseling form today," she informed him in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment.

"Ah," was his monotonous reply. Ryoma then rummaged through his bag before handing her a piece of paper.

"Sorry, but can you give this to her for me? I'm really late for tennis practice."

She nodded and took the paper from him. Ryoma thanked her before running out of the room. Sakuno eyed his retreating form until he turned at a corner. She smiled before looking down at her hands. Her smile faltered and her hands shook from what she had just read.

_Plans after graduation: Study abroad_

* * *

From then on, Sakuno had avoided Ryoma like the plague. She never spent time with him alone. She continued to watch his matches but only discreetly. When the people around them began to notice, she came up with the excuse of being busy applying for different universities. Tomoka, however, relentlessly questioned her about her behavior. Upon realizing that she couldn't fool her best friend, she immediately spilled everything. She cried as she told her about how she found out. Tomoka advised her to talk to Ryoma about it but she refused.

She didn't want to be selfish and ask Ryoma to stay because she knew deep in her heart that it would be better for him to study abroad. He wanted to conquer the world of tennis and to do that he had to compete in international competitions. It was wiser to study abroad than to stay here and go back and forth. It would only hinder his studies and Sakuno didn't want that. She spent a total of 5 years with him and for her it was more than enough.

She wanted him to fulfill his dreams even if it was at the expense of her heart.

* * *

"Wuhoo! That was so hard!" Horio exclaimed loudly as he slumped to the floor after their training.

Ryoma merely smirked at him causing the former to feel annoyed.

"Oi, why are you smirking Echizen?"

"Now, now. This is no time to be fighting, we don't want Sasakibe-sensei to wring our necks," the vice-captain Kachiro tried to warn them. It had been a gruesome day for them especially since their coach, Sasakibe-sensei, had teamed up with some of their former senpai-tachi in creating a training regimen for them.

"Yeah, I thought winning the nationals would somehow get us excused from the training," Katsuo chuckled earning him a glare from Horio.

"Heck! We shouldn't even be doing club activities since we're graduating anyway!" Horio continued to complain but the four of them knew deep down that they wouldn't have it any other way. After all, it was their idea to extend their time in the club wanting to train their successors until the last minute.

After finishing his drink, Ryoma ordered some of the sophomores to help bring the equipment back to the club room. His eyes, however, continued to scan the area searching for someone.

"She didn't come today, too."

He turned to his left and saw Kachiro approaching him. Ryoma didn't reply. He wasn't really the type to share his thoughts unless it was regarding tennis. His teammates knew that he was bothered about something or rather someone but it was the first time someone tried to open the topic.

"Why is Ryuzaki avoiding you?" Ryoma for once looked surprised. He thought that his vice-captain wouldn't pursue the issue since he didn't answer his comment. Seeing the serious look on Kachiro's face finally made Ryoma decide to speak.

"I don't know," he sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. It was a habit he developed when he was agitated or nervous about someone specifically-Ryuzaki Sakuno but not many knew this.

"Well, let's hope you find out today, ne?" Kachiro smiled before leaving their confused captain to figure out what he meant. Ryoma didn't have to wait long though because he noticed their former coach, Ryuzaki-sensei, heading towards him.

* * *

_"I wonder what's taking obaa-chan so long?'_ Sakuno mused as she took a sip from her second cup of milk tea. It was past six o'clock and her grandmother had yet to contact her. She was about to call her up when she heard him.

"Ryuzaki."

She had dropped her phone from the shock. Luckily, Ryoma's reflexes weren't just for tennis and he was able to save it.

"Ryoma-kun!" She exclaimed unable to tear her eyes away from the figure in front of her. Ryoma quietly handed her phone back before taking a seat across her. An awkward silence enveloped them as the brunette continued to look away from him while he steadily gazed at her.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" Sakuno mentally berated herself for stuttering. _I can't help it! After avoiding him for weeks, he's suddenly in front of me!_ A small voice answered her back.

"Have you eaten yet?" was his smooth reply before catching the attention of the passing waiter and ordering food. For the both of them. It was only then that Sakuno realized what was happening.

"Eto! R-Ryoma-kun! I'm actually waiting for obaa-chan," she winced realizing that she had sounded rude.

"I know," he smirked.

"You do?" She was really confused now. What in the world was he doing here?

"She told me you were here."

"She did?"

"Ah," was his only reply before proceeding to stare at her again. She couldn't handle the intensity of his eyes and looked away again. She prayed to all the gods that she wasn't blushing, but she knew better, judging from the heat she could feel creeping from her cheeks and ears down to her neck.

Ryoma inwardly sighed realizing that she wasn't going to face him right now. She's running away. Again. If she wouldn't tell him anything, then there's no other choice but to be direct.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

_'That caught her attention,'_ he mused upon seeing her quickly whip her head towards his direction.

"W-what?" was her dumbfounded reply.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked again trying to capture her eyes with his. He was annoyed these past few weeks for feeling so confused about the reason why she was avoiding him. He tried remembering what he said the last time they had been alone but from that he still couldn't figure out why. Now that she was here, he wanted to get answers.

"I'm n-not. I was just b-busy," she mumbled. Ryoma just raised his brow, clearly not believing her words. Even to her, it sounded like a weak excuse but she still didn't want to tell him the reason. If she did, he would find out about her feelings. She wasn't prepared for that. Not yet, anyway. She immediately grabbed her things and shoved them in her bag.

" I have to go, Ryoma-kun. Obaa-chan-"

"told me to walk home with you today because one of her students broke his arm and had to be taken to the hospital," he finished.

"T-then I'll go home to cook our dinner. If you'll excuse me-"

Apparently, luck wasn't on her side today because just as she was about to stand the waiter had come with the food that Ryoma ordered.

"And she also told me that she'll be eating out so there's no need for you to go home right away. Besides, it's my treat," he reasoned out before proceeding to eat. Sakuno didn't know whether to feel happy because this was probably one of the longest conversations they ever had or annoyed that Ryoma was being so stubborn. Not wanting to be rude any longer, Sakuno sighed and finally gave in. She picked up her chopsticks to join Ryoma.

Seeing her eat made him feel relief. He didn't want to keep pushing his luck in persuading her to answer his question yet he also didn't want to continue this annoying set-up where she would avoid him at all costs. He decided not to ask her outright since that only made her want to flee away from him.

After paying for their dinner, Sakuno had followed Ryoma out of establishment. Their homes were in the same direction anyway so it was useless to worm her way out of this. But to be honest, she didn't want to stay away from him again. Both took solace in the companionable silence that enveloped their figures as they threaded on their way. Sakuno kept looking at him from the corner of her eye, still deep in thought about how she could settle this.

"Ryuzaki."

"Y-yes!" Again, she was caught surprise by him. She had to secretly pinch herself to stop being so jittery.

"What universities are you applying for?" he casually inquired. For once, Sakuno was glad for his questions. Now she could ask him about his plans without sounding like a busybody. She proceeded to tell him of her plans to study Japanese literature and probably squeeze in some English units as well. Before she knew it, they were already in front of her house. She still hadn't asked him.

"See you tomorrow. Ja," he bid goodbye and waved before turning. Seeing him go made Sakuno panic and instead of replying she grabbed the strap of his bag hindering him from taking another step.

"What is it?" Confusion was written all over his face.

_Please don't go away._

Sakuno bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything stupid. This was it. She had to ask and not run away. If he really did plan to study abroad, then she would support him. It happened before and she knew she could handle it. Even if her heart hurt just by thinking about it.

"What about y-you? Where do you plan to go?" she uttered.

"Hn, I've also applied to most of the universities you applied in. They have good tennis clubs and they're far so I could get my own apartment. Who knows? We might see each other there," he smirked at her.

"You're not studying abroad?"

"Wha-"

"B-but! I saw it! I saw it in your career counseling form that you were planning to..," she bit her lip. She wasn't planning to tell him that but now that it was out then she would follow through.

"That wasn't mine," he sighed.

"EHH?"

Ryoma was highly amused at her reactions. He heard her mumbling the words _'It wasn't his. he's not leaving,'._ Seeing that she was still doubting him, he proceeded to explain to her what happened.

"Kageyama-sensei asked me to gather the other counseling forms from those who haven't passed it yet. That's why I was the only one left in the classroom then. I was waiting for Sugawara's but since he's been absent for three days, one of his friends from the other class gave it to me," he stated, confused why this matter was so important for her.

Sakuno couldn't help but smile widely at him. Her eyes tearing from the immense relief that flooded her system. _Ryoma's not going anywhere! He's not leaving!_

Looking at her smile solely directed to him made Ryoma's stomach flip. It had been weeks since he had last seen that and deep inside he knew he missed the sight. Not wanting this moment to be the last, he grabbed her hand to keep her from going inside just yet. He had to do something.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you," he apologized looking down at his hand clasping hers. Sakuno wasn't aware of that however, since she was more bothered by his words.

"Offend me?"

"Y-yeah," he said still not letting go of her soft hands.

"I don't want you to keep avoiding me," he whispered noticing a hint of panic in his voice.

"T-that's not the reason why I avoided you, Ryoma-kun," she tried to stifle her laugh because he looked so cute looking so nervous like that.

"It's not?"

"No. Don't be silly," she smiled noticing the knot on his forehead.

"Then what is it?"

She didn't want him to know but at the same time she needed to let him know. Making up her mind, Sakuno moved a step closer to him.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun. Can you keep a s-secret?"

Unsure of how to answer, Ryoma just nodded dumbly at her.

Gathering all her courage, Sakuno all red-faced and shaking grabbed his collar and kissed him. On the cheek. To say that Ryoma was surprised was the biggest understatement of the year. He was shocked and could only stare back at blushing girl in front of him.

"Mada Mada Dane!" was all he heard from her before she ran away towards the confines of her home. A dumbfounded tomato-faced Ryoma was left standing out there in the open, touching his cheek. After finally gathering his wits, the tennis prince chuckled to himself.

"Mada Mada Dane Ryuzaki," he smirked deciding that it was a secret he wouldn't hide in the dark for too long.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **It was supposed to be light and fluffy! But as always, I tend to sway towards the dramatic side. *sigh* Oh well, at least they kissed! Hahaha! R&R?


End file.
